<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day in Hell by Survivor163</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548250">Just Another Day in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor163/pseuds/Survivor163'>Survivor163</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor163/pseuds/Survivor163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how the days in Hell goes one way or another... or is there more to it? The realm is a bigger place with demons to meet and obstacles happening from then on. Something will be lurking... or something else from maybe in the past decades will appear to make a history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction of a Spider Demon in the city.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction for the Hazbin Hotel fandom as I got really hooked to it! Can't wait to see more when Vivziepop makes another episode of the pilot. Feeling HYPE! ^0^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the afterlife… this is Hell, a world where the sinners or evil-doers has gone to after they die in the mortal life. They all do whatever the living fuck they want to from what they do in the world of the Living as they sin or just do whatever the fuck it is with their life in this damned realm. All sinners sometimes couldn’t remember their time in the Living World since their memories will be hazy from their time of death but they still remember or know what they have done in their ‘precious’ moment after they become a demon of any shape or form that fits them.</p>
<p>Although, the sinners are not the only individual living in the damned as there are also Hellborns there too, meaning they are born in Hell than the Living World, obviously.</p>
<p>Anyway, we are focusing on one place or two but that will be a story for another time as Hell is a big place with many mysteries and demons. The sky is red with the symbol of a Pentagram sticks to it. It can go from day and night just like what the cycle would do.</p>
<p>As everything goes, its just another day in Hell.</p><hr/>
<p>Pentagram City, a city where sinners and demon will live their life to do whatever they want from each territory own by an Overlords. Violence, drugs, sex and all the things the demons would love to do. Fewer potentials like singing and such are rare these days since all those potentials fall to the Overlords clutches. There is also a ruler of Hell in the city and the castle outside of the city indicates it.</p>
<p>A black cab drives through the road where demons passed by the street as a crow demon is the one controlling the vehicle and at the backseat is a demon in a trench coat that covers the whole body, an amber shade glasses on its eyes and a fedora on its head. Its long silver hair tuft that reaches the chin covers the left side of its face with a shade of blue from edge tips. The interesting thing is that it has four arms, the main arms and a second pair at the waist part.</p>
<p>As the cab reaches their destination and stop where it is somewhere secluded and less demons are around, the passenger steps out of the vehicle with its gothic shoes clacking on the cement with a luggage in his one hand before flicking its bang with the other as it looks at the driver.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the lift, sweetie.” It… no, SHE said to the driver with an alluring smile on her face, putting his lower pair of hand on her hips with said hips cock to the side. “There are not many ‘friendly’ demons wanting this poor girl a lift but you fit the details.”</p>
<p>“Hehehe… its no problem, miss.” The crow demon said with a dopey look on his face, staring at the demon.</p>
<p>“Make sure to not tell anyone about this.” The female demon told the driver as she looks to the left and to the right before looking at him. “I prefer to keep myself hidden for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course! Anyyyything for you.~” The crow demon still has that dopey look, causing her to roll her eyes behind her glasses in amusement.</p>
<p>The female demon then uses her other hand to slip it into her coat before she pulls out what looks like an envelope filled with something fat in it as she tosses it through the open window. “There you go, my payment for this ride. Use it to buy what you like to buy with it.” She then flicks her hand away. “Now get out of here before someone sees you.”</p>
<p>The crow demon looks at the envelope on the passenger seat with a glimmer of greed and excitement in his eyes before looking at the female demon with a quick nod. “Okay and thank you!” With that said, he rolls the window close before driving away while the four-armed demon watches the cab till it is out of sight before letting out a sigh with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hehe, that is entertaining to watch.” She said… in a male voice?</p>
<p>After looking around to make sure no one is following, the female(?) demon turns to walk towards the empty alleyway as there is a door of one of the abandoned building as she/he pulls out a key with one of her/his pair of hands as he unlocks it before entering the place with the luggage still in his/her grasp. Once he/she is inside the place and away from prying eyes, the demon takes a deep breath and sighs out before putting down his/her luggage as he/she starts to unbutton his/her trench coat then takes it off, exposing his… body and lift his hat off his head as he hangs them on a rack.</p>
<p>He is revealed to be a silver furred Spider Demon with an androgynous form so its easy to mistake him for a girl. A really confusing thing to every demon’s eyes. A male in a female body or a female in male body but HE is actually a male in an appearance of a female. He is wearing a long sleeve tight black shirt that hugs his frame and his stomach is only exposed, a black short and a gothic boot. He also has two sheathed combat knives on both side of his belt.</p>
<p>This Spider Demon’s name is Aria Silver.</p>
<p>Flicking his tuft bangs with one of his hands, he pulls his amber shade glasses off his eyes to reveal his right eye that is in a black sclera with a neon blue iris while his left eye is hidden behind his bangs. The spider demon looks around the place he calls home that is just a normal messy place with a few technologies like a working TV, radio and such.</p>
<p>“Hmm, still the same routine and soon will be the opening of the club.” The Spider Demon mutters to himself as he picks his luggage up and walks toward the stairs and into his bedroom, flicking the switch up to turn the lights as the room is all clean with a modest bed, dresser and a cabinet with a window that looks tattered and no one can look through from the outside since they all view it as nothing but a ruined building.</p>
<p>Dropping the luggage, Aria jumps and flops onto the bed on his back with his four arms spread out. “Ahhh… another day of work and killing lechers then stealing their wallet.” He then looks at his luggage that contains those things along with others. “I’ll count the money later.”</p>
<p>In all his life for as long as he could remember when he first arrived Hell is working, roaming around and such. His memory when he was alive is nothing but a hazy one though he could hear yelling and banging… and sees a spider on his arm with a bite mark. He knew what he could do and those are singing &amp; dancing, inventing, cooking and combat. However, he learns a lot from those past years in Hell in order to survive like using a gun that he stole from other demons in combat, seeing how deadly he is from it then hone his marksman to it and other things he could do. He also has the ability to make webbings thanks to him being a Spider Demon as he could make soft, sticky webbings or webs made of steel to capture his foe, heck he can even use them to swing through buildings and produce venom through his fang-like mandible that he could make it appear whenever he needed to. Not only that, he learns magic… somewhat as he could produce mist and light shows but there are more to it and that will be a story for another time.</p>
<p>It could be the power of adaptability…</p>
<p>His ability and talents caught the attention of one demon who works in a very exclusive club. He is an Imp Demon wearing a ragged suit and offers him to work then it made the Spider Demon wary as knowing every demon here can lie through their words but he accepts it. Soon, he is slowly becoming popular among the patrons in the South Side of the Pentagram City and money starts to rise from it. Since its very exclusive, only those who are in the Southside knows about its existence and the owner of the establishment will make it public very soon. This gives the Spider Demon a lot of time in those days in researching and plunder some stuff through the city without anyone knowing as knowledge is power. Heck, he even got lucky that he has his hands on a weapon that could kill a demon permanently and it’s a sword from the Exterminator. The Cleanse happens on days ago when the timer of the Clock Tower resets to 365 days for another duty of Heaven.</p>
<p>From what also learn, Imps are viewed in the lower branch of the Demon society but his boss never get that to him, being the only Imp so far in Pentagram City.</p>
<p>Then there’s the news in 666 News Station of a Turf War between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb then an interview of one Princess of Hell, Charlotte Magne or Charlie. Aria’s view and thoughts about the Princess is kindhearted and optimistic from a glance when her goals are to redeemed the sinners so that the Cleanse will lessen and lives will be safe.</p>
<p>So, Heavens smite demons because of overpopulation? What a simple goal…</p>
<p>Anyway, that interview and goals become a laughing stock among the sinners and then another Spider Demon appears on screen in the 666 News. From what he learns, that Spider Demon is Angel Dust, a porn star as proof of the ‘project’. And then it all becomes a brawl in the stations that Aria didn’t know whether to laugh or feel pity for such thing happening. Hell, even his boss feels the same way along with few of the staff in the club.</p>
<p>He then crosses his both pair of arms as he looks up at the ceiling in thoughts. After all these years, it is going steady in his life in Hell and its not so bad after all. Sure, there is violence and all the things that are a sin but what else is new? This is HELL we are talking about. Nothing is all about sunshine and rainbows, just sufferings and any form of miseries.</p>
<p>His musing was cut off when the Spider Demon hears his Hellphone ringing in his shorts pocket as he uses his lower hand to pull it out then looks at caller and sees that it is his boss by the name Maro. Switching it to hold it in his upper hand, Aria presses the answer button and put it to his ‘ear’. “Hello, boss. What’s shaking?”</p>
<p><em>“Nothing is shaking here, Aria.”</em> His boss replied through the phone. <em>“Business is going steady as usual but tomorrow, we will make this club open to the public so I hope you are ready for this.”</em></p>
<p>“I am prepared for what’s come to it.” Aria said with a hum. “If there’s an Overlord visiting, we need to expect the unexpected.”</p>
<p><em>“Right but I’m sure you know what you are doing.”</em> He heard his boss huffs. <em>“We will probably become some sort of rivals or something but we’ll pull through.”</em></p>
<p>“Heh, from your tone, I think you are concern about me?” Aria chuckles with a smirk. “I’m not some defenseless damsel, <em>kono baka</em>.”</p>
<p><em>“I don’t know what that word means but we can’t lose our star now.”</em> Maro huffs again. <em>“You’re the reason why our club is growing popular in the Southside.”</em></p>
<p>“Okay okay, geez.” The Spider Demon roll his eyes. “Lets get ready for tomorrow’s opening then, <em>Kahogo fakku</em>.”</p>
<p><em>“What does that even mean anyway!?”</em> Maro yells through the phone in frustration at the words he didn’t understand, causing Aria to laugh before his boss sigh. <em>“You really enjoy pissing me off, aren’t you…?”</em></p>
<p>“Hey, come on, its just a friendly banter.” Aria giggles out at the phone.</p>
<p><em>“Haaaa… whatever, lets get ready for tomorrow so see you there.”</em> Maro then hang up as Aria moves his Hellphone away from his ear and looks at the screen.</p>
<p>“it seems like my private time is over tomorrow.” The Spider demon hums as he decides to browse through the social app to see what’s new while he thinks of what to do for his preparation for the public opening of the club for all to visit in the Pentagram City.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The opening of the exclusive club will become public.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pentagram City is full of life and activities that are a common thing to demons within their own paradise. All sides are their own activities and gang wars happening in or out while their radio would pick up one Overlord’s broadcast that is known for his carnage and that’s what they all fear.</p><p>Everyone seems to be ruled by fear.</p><p>One place… an establishment where the Princess of Hell works and/or lives in along with other individuals and one Overlord named Alastor, also known as the Radio Demon.</p><p>Everything else goes on with its usual, everyday activity in Hell.</p>
<hr/><p>Gunshots are heard in the alleyway along with scream and yell of pain are heard as one demon limps away, trying to get away but his leg is shot as he falls on the ground while yelling out from the injury. Aria slowly comes into view with a smoking muzzle of his Beretta M9 pistol in his hand, a luggage in his other hand and combat knives on each of his other pair of hands as he aims his gun to the downed demon. Behind him are 4 of demon’s buddies dead from gunshots and knife wounds through the head and neck.</p><p>“Trying to put the drop on me?” The Spider Demon smirk as he stepped onto the crawling demon’s back with one foot, halting him. “Big mistake, buddy. You messed with the wrong demon.”</p><p>“W-Wait… pleas-“ The demon is cut off as Aria put a bullet through his head, killing him.</p><p>Huffing a bit, Aria twirl his gun as he made it fade in a black mist and sheathed his knife into its scabbard on his belt before kneeling down to search for any goods or money on the dead thug, which he found a few money and box of few cigarettes. “This better be a good shit…” He then heads towards the other deceased demons to loot whatever they got in their pockets.</p><p>Demons can’t be killed permanently unless its a holy weapon, specifically, an Exterminator’s weapon.</p><p>“Hmph, they’ll live.” Once the Spider Demon is done looting their goods and putting them into his luggage, he shot a web through his hand onto a building and pulls himself up before running through the roof as he heads towards the club at the Southside.</p><p>It took some minutes or an hour to get there by foot and jumping through each buildings via web swinging or jumping as the club is in view that has the title of the ‘Jazzy Night’ in a blue glowing neon letters as he lands in front of the entrance with his luggage in hand then flick his tuft bangs.</p><p>“Time to get things going.” Looking over himself to see if there’s anything missing or dirtied somewhere, he spots none of it as he enters the building.</p><p>“You made it in time as usual.” A voice to his right said once he is inside, causing Aria to look and sees a Hellhound with his arms crossed, expression as stoic as he looks with a black eyepatch on his left eye.</p><p>“Hey, Sharp Eye.” Aria nods at the other male as said demon walks up to him.</p><p>Sharp Eye is a Hellhound and a guard patrol of the club. He has a grey fur, a wolf tail on his backside with the same color and red pupil eyes with a yellow sclera. He is wearing an open leather jacket without undershirt, showing off his front, a black pants and leather shoes. The Hellhound also has a revolver hidden behind the jacket. He is a one mean sonofabitch when it comes to his proficiency in his firearm. As his name implies and even with only one eye, he has a near deadly accuracy in his used of his revolver and makes him a better guard in keeping things peaceful without any trouble coming along.</p><p>The two demon walks through the establishment as workers and staff are cleaning the ball room area and a bar to get things ready for the public opening. A few demons are going out with posters in their arms to stick them to the wall near their territory. Why is that? You’ll never know how it would make beings from lower to high will be curious about this establishment. They are not ready to have to face a visiting Overlords or royalty, yet.</p><p>“I see that everything is going to be prepared.” Aria noted as he watches the crews going with their routine and jobs</p><p>“Yep, today is the day for the public opening as boss put it.” Sharp said before he sniffs, catching a scent of blood as he looks at the Spider Demon with a slight frown. “You alright? I could smell some blood on you.”</p><p>“Tsh… I’m fine, just a couple of thugs trying to snag me away when I was on my way here.” Aria shrugs as he puts his lower hand on his hips, glancing at the Hellhound. “Don’t worry, those fuckers will learn but if they come back for more, I’ll deal with them again.”</p><p>“Good to hear but I can’t help but worry about you.” Sharp said stoically as they continue on their way. He may not show it but his words are enough as Aria sigh out as he squints at the other demon.</p><p>“Sheesh… first the boss, now you?” The Spider Demon raises his three hands in exasperation while the last hand is gripping the luggage before drooping them with a pout. “This is really getting old…” Aria put his hand to his head with a groan. “<em>Kusojīzusu, koko de tasukete...</em>”</p><p>Sharp glance at him with a raised brow, having heard of him saying something that they didn’t understand. It could be his ticked in language before he shrugs as the two are coming through the hallways and going for the boss’s office.</p><p>Shaking his head, Aria fishes out a pack of cigarette he looted from his luggage as he pick one stick with his mouth before holding it out to Sharp, who notices as he takes one, as they light it up with their own lighter and takes a slow drag to let the feeling of the substance into the maw then breathe out the smooth.</p><p>“Hmmm… that’s some good shit… average but still good.” The Hellhound hums, puffing out smoke. “Smuggle them?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” The Spider Demon nods as he takes a slow drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out slowly.</p><p>Once they reach and enters the office, they will have to listen to their boss, Maro. The Imp, owner of the Jazzy Night, will have some work cut out to them as he told them about their shits, jobs and works through the time and schedules to lay out on how to represent their selves to someone not living in the Southside.</p><p>It took some 20 minutes lecture as Aria and Sharp walks out of the office, wishing each other good luck went on their separate ways as the Spider Demon will be working at the bar this time.</p>
<hr/><p>Things are running well in the Happy… Hazbin Hotel, which Charlie never notice the name changed but she’ll notice it soon or someone will point it out but not much demons coming into the establishment. Its due to the fiasco happening in the 666 News Station that the project is nothing but a joke and they just don’t care about redeeming since they are demons and sinners, what’s there to redeem what they have done in Hell and when they are alive? But the Princess never gives up on her dreams and keep her hopes up to maybe one demon or two can visit this fine building.</p><p>Her optimism and positivity will not be dwindled!</p><p>Charlie is in her office, reading through her paperwork and stacking them up with the help of her girlfriend, Vaggie, who is also sorting things out in the place.</p><p>The other inhabitants of the Hotel are doing their own things like Husk drinking away cheap booze in the receptionist bar, Angel Dust is lounging on the couch and Niffty is running around the place cleaning and dusting every dirt and dust she sees at rapid pace.</p><p>As for the last one, Alastor, the Radio Demon, is out of the hotel as he says that he has somewhere to be to ‘talk’ with some others or just taking a stroll as the establishment hasn’t cause any ruckus at the moment.</p><p>Everything is dandy as it is, waiting for some guests to enter the Hotel as Angel seem to be bored out of his mind since he can’t join Cherri in her blowing shit up because of Hotel procedure, much to his ire since nothing but hotel treatment and shit coming up so he is just texting her through their phone or browsing.</p><p>Just then, Charlie and Vaggie enters the lobby as the princess addresses to everyone. “Hello everyone! I got sooooo many ideas on what we can do for our hotel!” The Princess is giddy in her posture while Vaggie just smiles at her.</p><p>“Is it one of your… ahhhh…” Angel snapped his fingers while not looking up from his phone. “… sunshine talks and shit?”</p><p>“No… but an idea for our rehab!~” Charlie waves her hand at the ideas in her head.</p><p>“Ohhh boy…” Angel roll his eyes at the statement.</p><p>“We could do all sort of activities like teamwork, getting to know each other and playing games till we open up!” Charlie gushes over it as the Moth Demon beside her crosses her arms.</p><p>“Chucks… as much as your idea is so good…” The Spider Demon set his phone aside and looks at the two. “Why don’t we like… I don’t know… take a break from all this shits?” He moves his hands around, gesturing the place.</p><p>“Just so you could slack off?” Vaggie scoffs as she glares at Angel.</p><p>“What? Come on, ice queen!” The effeminate spider slides his hand through his tuft. “Look at this place, its all quiet and nothin’ to do and its not like any demons will come any time soon. We just need to like blow up some stress.”</p><p>“And whose fault that started that bullshit, <em>puta cabron</em>.” The Moth Demon snarls.</p><p>“Ughhh… I just owe her a solid, jee-zus.” Angel snarks with a huff. “We already talked about this.”</p><p>Before any arguments and Charlie calming Vaggie down ensues, Alastor appears… or manifest into the place in his shadows with his usual Cheshire grin on his face. “I’ll have to agree with our effeminate fellow, miss Vaggie.” He said in his static-laced voice. “Things are getting boring in this fine establishment so why not go out and find some <em>ideas</em> from the outside world! Hahaha.”</p><p>“See? Even Smiles over there agreed.” Angel grins as he points his thumb to the Radio Demon.</p><p>“Oh, don’t take his side, you fucking shitlord…” Vaggie snarls as she crosses her arms.</p><p>“Come now, put a smile on your face.” Alastor looks at the Moth Demon with his usual grin. “It will never match the outfit if you don’t.” He then pulls out a poster from his suit and unfurls it, revealing the content that is a Jazzy Night club. “I was just taking my stroll and manage to take a hold of this. A newly open club? Now that is a curious <em>thing</em>.”</p><p>“Jazzy Night?” Angel blinks as he stares at the poster. “Ain’t that the run-down club?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed-y.” Alastor hums as he looks at the poster. “Why, this is place where I thought some less demons are trying to find a home or something but now, I see some of them delivering this or putting it on the wall so this intrigues me so much.”</p><p>“Hmmm… I hope there’s more than just cheap booze.” Husk said monotonously as he put the bottle down.</p><p>‘if you find it intriguing, I might check this place out.” Angel puts a finger to his chin.</p><p>Before Vaggie would turn down the idea, Charlie puts her hand on her shoulder and smiles. “Come on, Vaggie. I know we can just stay here and work but… I agree, maybe a little break won’t hurt.”</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Vaggie looks at the princess with a concern look.</p><p>“Of course! Since no demons are coming to the hotel so… why not have fun?” Charlie grins in a slight sheepish manner.</p><p>“Now you’re speaking my language, Chucks.” Angel nods with a smirk before looking at Alastor. “Count me in.”</p><p>“Me too… needed some new booze for a change…” Husk shrugs as he crosses his arms.</p><p>“Splendid! I’m afraid Niffty will be here, cleaning the place like she used to so nothing could ever dissuade the Little Darling in her duties.” Alastor made his microphone cane appear in his hand. “Lets go visit this club!” He then raises his other hand and with a snap of his fingers, they all vanished in the shadows.</p>
<hr/><p>The Hotel crews appears through the shadows just far from the destination as they all got a good view of the building before their eyes. It is a bit disrepair on the outside but they could hear some music through the opening door as there are two demon acting as a guard.</p><p>It seems to be like a run-down as Angel put it.</p><p>“That looks… fancy as fuck…” Husk said sarcastically as he arched a brow at the sight.</p><p>“You tell me.” Vaggie raised a brow, though she knows that Husk is sarcastic in his comment.</p><p>Alastor hums for a bit. “Why don’t we check out the inside, shall we?” With that, he walks toward the entrance with his microphone cane/staff behind his back and the rest follow him.</p><p>As soon as they approach, few demons saw them but when their eyes caught the sight of the Radio Demon and the Princess of Hell, they quickly vamoosed into the club while the two guard tenses before one of them put his finger to his ear and from their view, he is talking through someone.</p><p>“Greetings, my fine fellows.” Alastor greets as he stopped in front of the two guard, causing them to tensed and be on guard. “This is a fine establishment you have here, care to tell about this?”</p><p>“Errmmm… this place used to be run-down but the boss managed to salvage it and we took care and improved this place.” Guard 1, who is a male Cat Demon, answers.</p><p>“Ohhh, really?” Angel walks up as he gives a sneering grin. “What can we do in here, toots?~”</p><p>“Hang out, drinks, entertainment, you named it.” Guard 2, who is a male Avian Demon, answers while blushing a little from the sight of the pornstar.</p><p>“Drinks, hmm?” Husk raised a brow curiously.</p><p>“Hmmm… I better check this entertainment myself so keep up with your guarding while me and my friends here are coming in.” Alastor said with a jolly laugh as he enters the place as the two demon lets them in while the Avian Demon’s blush grew when Angel blew a kiss and a wink along the way.</p><p>Once they are inside, they all look to see its like any other club has since there’s tables, bars and a stage. Everything seem clean too as the demons mingle around and waiters are serving food as well as the bar serving drinks. There’s also music playing as demons on stage are playing their instruments too.</p><p>“No entertainment coming around.” Alastor keep his grin up as he hums. “Maybe it could happen later?”</p><p>“This place… is not bad, at least.” Vaggie crosses her arms.</p><p>“Ohhh, maybe there are some friendly demons around here?” Charlie said with a giddy look, hoping that someone here might come to the Hotel when she gets the chance to.</p><p>“I totally doubt that.” Vaggie said as she observes the place.</p><p>Just then, a commotion at some of room start as a big demon pushes one demon off and he seems taunting while the rest scoots away. Before anything worst escalates quickly—</p><p>
  <strong>*BANG*</strong>
</p><p>A loud gunshot is heard as the big demon falls onto the ground, dead with a hole behind his head. Looking at the side, they see a Hellhound with an eyepatch holding a smoking muzzle of his revolver as he holster his weapon before gesturing the staff as they loot the big demon’s belonging like money or goods before they dragged the dead body away while the cleaning staff tended to the mess. Those who are in the Southside just returns to their activities and meal while those who are not feels tense and uncomfortable, making note to not make any trouble.</p><p>“Well, that’s a bit disappointing.” The Radio Demon said, feeling tad disappointed that the violence quickly ended but he’s a little impressed as well.</p><p>“Nice shot…” Angel smirks as he stares at the Hellhound who is walking off, probably patrolling, and lets out a purr.</p><p>“Whatever, I’m gonna get a drink.” Husk said as he walks toward the bar area.</p><p>“I’ll join ya’.” The Spider Demon follows the Cat Demon as they made their way towards the bar.</p><p>“Why don’t we take a seat and get something to eat?” Alastor said as he walks to the unoccupied table, causing the demons to notice his presence as they all ignore him since they didn’t want to deal with a Radio Demon out of fear. “Hopefully they have something… <em>raw</em> to eat.”</p><p>The two girl glance at each other before shrugging as they follow Alastor to the empty table.</p>
<hr/><p>Aria is cleaning a glass with a cloth behind the bar counter, wearing a bartender attire as he watches the surrounding to see everything has calmed quickly after the near trouble the non-Southsider is ‘dealt’ with by Sharp Eye.</p><p>“Moron…” He chuckles with a smirk as he set the clean glass behind him among the sets.</p><p>“Heey.~” He hears someone greet as he looks to see another Spider demon with a white fur and pink heart shaped marks around, wearing a white and pink striped suit and a dark pink glove in each of his four hands. He has pink eyes as the right one is white sclera and the left one is a black one. He also has a company, who is a Cat Demon in a grey fur and a top hat with red wings.</p><p>“Hey, yourself.” Aria greets as he realizes who the Spider Demon is. “You must be Angel Dust, right?”</p><p>“Awwww, ya’ heard of me?” Angel put his hands to his cheeks while the second pair of hands points to himself on his fluffy chest that looks like a breast behind the suit.</p><p>“Of course, saw you on the news about that Turf War in 666 News Channel with the Princess.” Aria explains but he did a background check on Angel Dust so he knew what and just kept it to himself.</p><p>“Hehe, do you like the show, cutie?” Angel said in a seductive tone as he moves his one glove hand to the other Spider Demon’s cheek. “I can do more than that if ya’ want to.~”</p><p>Aria gives a slight smirk in return from the gesture. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Hoy, if you are done with your flirting then I want some booze.” Husk impatiently said as he glares at the two.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Angel pout as he moves his hand away. “I’ll have what he is having.”</p><p>“First time in the club, I see?” He said as he turns to pick a few bottles with all of his hands. “I know just the thing.” With that, he put his hands in action in mixing the drinks together.</p><p>The two demon watches the bartender mixes drinks though they can’t see as they can only see his back while arms are working the magics.</p><p>As he head a slice fruit into the bottle shaker after mixing the alcohols, Aria puts the cover as he starts to shake the bottle with two hands holding it then it took a few minutes before his free hands put a two clean glass in front of Angel and the Cat Demon, pulling the cover before pouring the two glass with a bubbly, swirly red beverage that forms a foam on top. “There you go, I call it ‘Relaxing Flame’.” Putting the shaker bottle away, the Spider Demon bow his head with one hand to his chest. “Take your time and enjoy.” He then walks around the bar to see if there are demons to have a drink or help the other bartenders in other spots.</p><p>Angel and Husk stares at the foamy, bubbly red alcohol warily as the Cat Demon holds the glass and take a sniff, humming at the slightly strong aroma coming off of it. “Strong… is it really good?” He then raised the glass to his lips to take a sip. The moment the little liquid hit his tongue, a delicious and strong flavor explode in his mouth that causes Husk to freeze with his eyes widen from such taste like it’s the first time he drank his alcohol.</p><p>Angel glance at the Cat Demon as he notices the reaction as Husk slowly set the glass on the counter, still having his eyes widen. “Errr…ya’ okay there, toots?”</p><p>“Shit…” Looking down at the glass of… ‘Relaxing Flame’ as the bartender calls it in his claw for a moment.... before Husk chugs it down but pauses through the half as he coughs out red mist out of his mouth then continues to finishes it like his life depended on it. His drink is finished as the Cat Demon set the glass down firmly with a sigh, causing a red mist to come out of his mouth again with a… slight smile on his lips.</p><p>‘Whoa… that’s the first time I ever saw Husk smile through this…’ Angel blink in astonishment since the time the grumpy barcat ever smile is through his failed antics, gamble and all the shit the Spider Demon don’t know what he likes but through alcohol? Not much. Plus, he is a grumpy drunk, not a happy drunk.</p><p>Looking down at his own Relaxing Flame, Angel takes a hold of the glass and observes it for a few times with a squint. “That good, huh?” Giving a shrug, he took a sip of the alcohol and the reaction is the same as Husk as he froze with his mismatched eyes widen from the strong flavor bursting in his mouth before he chugs it down and the same reaction happens till he finishes. “Hoooooo… shit…”</p><p>Aria has return and sees them enjoying the drink as he walks up. “Whoa, ease up from drinking them as that would happen if you down it fast.” He crosses his first pair of arms and the second places his hands on his hips with a look of amusement.</p><p>“Give me more of this, please!” Both Angel and Husk hold out their empty glass to him with the effeminate arachnid giving a pleading look.</p><p>“Alright alright, coming right up.” Chuckling at their expression, Aria takes their glass and make the mix once again.</p><p>They’ll be drinking here for a while.</p>
<hr/><p>With Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie, they are sitting in a table at the edge of the crowd as they are enjoying the food made by the chef of this club and they gotta say, its really good. In a level of any 5-star Restaurant would even make this.</p><p>“Ohhh my gooosh, this food is soooo good!’ Charlie gushes as she takes another bite of the food with a fork.</p><p>“Hmmm… this is quite the delicacy of a venison!” Alastor looks down at his food with his usual grin as he sneers. “<strong>I must know how they ever make this…</strong>”</p><p>“Fucking psycho…” Vaggie mutters out darkly as she takes a bite of her own food.</p><p>
  <strong>(( Feel free to imagine what food they are eating. xD ))</strong>
</p><p>As they enjoy themselves while Alastor has his eyes peeled to any… ‘potential’ entertainment in this establishment, the music stopped as an Imp Demon wearing a ragged yet formal suit steps on stage as he clears his throat to address the crowd, gaining their attentions.</p><p>“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, Southsiders and non-Southsiders alike.” Maro said as he looks at the crowd before spotting the Radio Demon himself as his presence oozes in the crowd before shaking his head to look at audience. “Thank you all for coming into this club as we all have work our way to improve this fine establishment. What used to be run-down and now that everyone sees this, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves.”</p><p>The Southsiders clap while the others… well, not much. Charlie though, clap along with them, Alastor just watches as he is intrigue and Vaggie watches.</p><p>Angel Dust and Husk are on their sixth or seventh drink as the Cat Demon has dozes off from the intense alcohol going into him, feeling all relax with a slight smile on his lips while the Spider Demon is chatting or flirting with Aria, who also did the same. Angel’s face is relaxed and drunk but not that drunk enough from the mixed drink.</p><p>“Its hard enough to earn all of the attentions from the Southside over the past years… but thanks to one demon, our first star of the Jazzy Night, make a success in this business and manage to hire more locals and taught them what he knows then over the years, we are where we are now!”</p><p>Alastor’s grin couldn’t get any wider at this point as he is more intrigued about this ‘star’ of theirs, even Charlie and Vaggie are curious. Hell, even Angel as he now looks at the Imp with intense curiosity while Aria roll his eye, since only his right eye is exposed while the left is covered by his long tuft bangs, with a knowing look, crossing both of his pair of arms as he watches.</p><p>“Well, as proof, he’ll be performing on stage and I’ll let you all know what you think so… please come on stage, Aria Silver!” With that, the Imp Demon steps back into the backstage as the Southsiders all cheer for the familiar name while those from outside are curious with a hint of boredom, except for the Hotel crews with the exception of Husk.</p><p>“That’s my cue.” Aria took off his vest so he is only in his long sleeve polo shirt as he walks out of the bar and an Octopus Demon took his bartender spot.</p><p>“Waaaaiiit… das’ was yooouuu?” Angel blinks in his slightly drunken stupor as he watches the demon he is flirting with going to the stage.</p><p>Aria pauses as he looks back at Angel with a smirk. “Yep.” He then continues on till he is now on stage as musicians took their position behind him.</p><p>The non-Southsiders are surprised to see another… sexy Spider Demon coming on stage. Even with the clothing, he has that sexy looking body behind it.</p><p>“Ohh? Another effeminate looking fellow?” Alastor rest his elbows on the table and put his hands together in front of his lips, eyeing the individual on stage.</p><p>“Cute looking too.” Charlie leans a bit to get a closer look as those tuft bangs reaching down to his chin, covering the left side of his face gives off the appeal.</p><p>“I hope he’s nothing like Angel…” Vaggie frowns a bit but she’ll see to this.</p><p>Aria taps on the mic to test the functionality before looking behind him as the musicians are prepared and gives him a nod to get ready, causing him to nod in return with a smirk before making a finger gun at them to hit it.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkWXcFzfMpA">Just then, the music starts to play.</a>
</p><p>The Southsiders are starting the bob their head or tap foot or any body parts to dance along to the start of the pop tune while the non-Southsiders and the Hotel crews (except Husk) are caught off guard.</p><p>
  <em>“Uh-huuh.~”</em>
  
</p><p>Especially as Aria starts to sing to the music with moves to match the beat while holding the mic close to his lips.</p><p>
  <em>“Alriight.~”</em>
</p><p>The room starts to go down in a light amber color hue to match the environment of the tune as the Southside demons get along with the tune and song.</p><p>
  <em>“Whooooa-ooohohohhh~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whoooooa-oh whoaaaooooh~</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Whoa-ohh ohohohhhh.~”</em>
  
</p><p>“Ohhhh… baby…~” Angel purrs as he is blown away and starts to feel dreamy despite feeling drunk as he watches the bartender, who seems to be Aria Silver from the Imp’s announcement, doing his thing while Husk has passed out with his face on the bar counter.</p><p>“Interesting…” Alastor squint his eyes to watch this individual intriguingly. “I never heard of anything like this to all the musical numbers I heard so far...”</p><p>“Wooooow.” Charlie goes starry eyes at the singer while Vaggie is in shock and awe.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm going down to the basement y'all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where demons have a good time~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The parties that I hit have nothing to do with wit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My ears are going out of their mind, mind, mind, mind, mind~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Down here they play the real thing~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Songs that really are rock and rooooll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a cliche to put it this way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they don't make 'em like that anymore, more, more, more, more</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And if they put me in the spot light~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm never leaving the flooooooooor!~”</em>
  
</p><p>At the last lyrics, Aria spread his lower pair of arms as his hands glow in blue and orange color before they shot out of his hands and fly around the area in multiple ribbons of light, surprising the crew as Alastor is finding this fellow more intriguing if his grin couldn’t get any wider.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I really want to rock and roooll~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ooooohhhohohhh.~”</em>
  
</p><p>Aria is dancing with grace onto the song and music playing as the non-Southsiders pull out their Hellphone to get the scoop of this.</p><p>
  <em>“An old man gets on the mic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tells us to hang our burdens up</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He says, "Songs you hear today all start to get in the way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till you're barely even feeling the love, love, love, love, love"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He drops the needle on a pop song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He drops the needle on some soooul~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I watch a pair fall in love over there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dancing to songs their parents would know, know, know, know, know</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So everybody give me room nooow~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch me cut a rug in this shoooo-ow!~”</em>
  
</p><p>Aria hops off the stage and mingle among the demons as they move out of the way and the Spider Demon keeps up with his song.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I really want to rock and roooll~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ooooohhhohohhh.~”</em>
</p><p>Some non-Southside demons try to grab him but Aria dodged them or kick them away while not missing the beat. After he is done with his mingling, he jumps high as he lands back onto the stage as the moment his foot touch the ground, the room color changed to a blue hue color while the light ribbons are still around the air, dancing and waving.</p><p>
  <em>“Party people sweat out the niiight~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let your body do just what it liiiikes, ohhhh~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just want to hear… something from befoooore my yeeears~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance soldiers forgetting our day jobs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to get our funk on 'cause we came to rock and roll</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I really want to rock and roooll~</em>
</p><p>Aria pauses in his pace as he addresses the crowd. “Come on! It goes like this.~” He then shook his shoulders on the beat before beckoning the crowd to dance along. As if the spell is in effect, the audience stood up from their seat and dance along to the music and song.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm going down to the basement.”</em>
</p><p>Charlie even stood up as she grabs Vaggie up as she dances to the music as her girlfriend dance along with her while Alastor stays in his seat… but somehow, his shadows are dancing to the song! He tries to calm them down but they couldn’t. What kind of sorcery is this!?</p><p>
  <em>“I'm going down to the basement.”</em>
</p><p>Hell, even Angel couldn’t just sit here as he stood up and grab Husk, who have a rude awakening that his sleep has been interrupted as he is forced to dance with the Spider Demon, cursing and protesting loudly along the way.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm talking little Stevie Wonder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking Mr. Ronald Isley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking J-J-J-J-James Brown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking Miss Aretha Franklin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking sister, sister?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking M-M-Michael Jackson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking Mr. Otis Ray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm talking Ike and Tina Turner</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oooohhhhhhh-oh!~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going down to the basement</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I really wanna rock and roll.”</em>
</p><p>Everyone starts to sing along the lines as they are having the blast, except for Alastor who is still trying to calm his shadow/s.</p><p>
  <em>“I said really wanna rock and roll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said really wanna rock and roll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said really wanna rock and roll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said I really wanna rock and roll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said I really wanna rock and rooo-ooll.~”</em>
</p><p>As the song ended, Aria put a hand to his chest and bow as the crowd erupted to loud cheers as some of them even throw a bunch of money and coins on the stage as the light ribbons in the air fly towards and collected them for the Spider Demon. Charlie claps enthusiastically with a giddy step while Vaggie claps as well and notices Alastor is stiff with his eyes twitching, causing her to raised her eyebrows. Angel, after dropping poor Husk on the ground, claps and blow kisses towards Aria’s direction as the alcohol in his system somehow sober up a little and he wishes Cherri is here to see this.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, everyone!” Aria has the stacked of money in his three hands while the last is still holding the mic. “I hope you enjoy my performance! You all have been a great audience!” With another bow, he turns and walks as he disappears in the backstage and will need some time to relax from the thrill and heading home after work while the audience are still cheering.</p>
<hr/><p>Many hours have passed as everyone exited the club as they chatter among each other about this time of experience while the non-Southsiders are going to have process everything so far while uploading their recorded video online about this. Charlie, being the sweetheart, pays the money to cover up for the food and the drinks.</p><p>“Awwwww… too bad I didn’t get his nuuummber.” Angel whine in slurs as he wobbles with the crew. “He’s such a hottie.~”</p><p>“He’s so amazing!” Charlie exclaimed as she and Vaggie are carrying a sleeping Husk by his arms over their shoulders. “Did you see how he made the demons dance along? Cool beans!”</p><p>“He’s really impressive, I had to admit.” Vaggie said with a hum, glancing at Angel. “At least he’s not like Angel.”</p><p>“Hey!” Said Spider Demon exclaimed, feeling offended.</p><p>“Quite an entertaining fellow!” Alastor commented as he walks along with them. “Disappointing that I didn’t even had the chance to speak with him. He’s full of entertainment…” His grin widens from the last part. He couldn’t have done it already but why? His shadows are still into the song like a spell being casted on them. And he didn’t have time to do it again as it is starting become late and will need to bring the crew home.</p><p>Maybe another time.~</p><p>“Well, that’s enough excitement for now.” Vaggie said as she looks at Charlie. “Lets head back to the hotel.”</p><p>“But of course! Schedule is a must, after all so lets head on home.” With one hand holding his microphone cane, Alastor uses his other hand to snapped his fingers as they disappear into the shadows and is now in the Hotel, going for a goodnight sleep while the Radio Demon will have some… ‘schedule’ to meet this Aria Silver soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that’s a wrap! Woo, let me tell you, doing the musical scene is a lot of effort as I had to stand up and walk around to let go of the thrill in my heart. What a rush…</p><p>Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and leave a comment on what you think so far.</p><p>If there's some grammar mistake or something, let me know.</p><p>Update is slow as inspirations took time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hotel will have a new recruit as Aria will join in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days after the first visit in the Jazzy Night, everyone in the Hotel, except Alastor and Husk, are chatting about their time in the club as they can’t help but think or talk about it.</p>
<p>Niffty is really livid that they didn’t take her with them, ranting on and on angrily ever since she is in ‘cleaning mode’ that she has found Alastor’s note about going to some establishment but quickly cheers up when Angel shows her a video from the shmuck’s recorded video as it is now posted online and became quite the topic. Now, the little cyclop has to ‘borrow’ the Spider Demon’s phone to listen the full music and watching Aria Silver doing his performance, much to his protest as he needed his phone and not wanting the little midget looking into his stuff. To his relief though, Niffty didn’t look into anything and she’ll have a lot of ideas to do for this admiration in her mind.</p>
<p>As for the Goat Twins, Razzle and Dazzle, where are they from that time? They were in their quest for donuts or anything sweets but mostly donuts as that is their favorite food so Niffty is not alone in the Hotel as they are not much of a club demon. Plus, Charlie’s friends will be there for her when they are… occupied.</p>
<p>Husk is drinking his booze as usual but sometimes, he would stare at the cheap booze, the booze on the shelf and his secret stash as after that first time drinking a mixed booze from that club, it never felt the same now but he rolls with it. He can mix his own drink and just going to forget it. Still… that was a great taste of mixed booze in a long time.</p>
<p>Vaggie and Charlie are discussing about what they saw in the club as the Princess is really giddy in her talk that she got so much inspirations from it and her girlfriend will be there to help her through, even if the Moth Demon need to correct some of them to not going too far.</p>
<p>As for Alastor, he is in his humble domain as he sitting on his comfy chair as he is reading each articles of whatever newspaper he got it from. He began to wonder what kind of potential that this other effeminate fellow (and hopefully, not acting like another Angel Dust) has in his sleeve. That simple light show he put on shows the Radio Demon that he could be wielding something… some power… deep within his mind and feeling that an investigation is required to and… maybe ‘interrogate’ some of them but he will not do so as that might give the demons from the Southside a fright and hide from him. Such a sneaky fellows slipping off his grasp.</p>
<p>He also visited the Jazzy Night club again and make a meeting with the owner of such fine establishment. He is quite impressed that a Hellhound is making threats that he will shoot him if he did anything stupid. Alastor even did his intimidating power to show he is not one to be messed with but the Hellhound is not fazed from it. My my, what a brave fellow and he’ll keep his word. Maro, from what he learned, is the name of the owner and is an Imp, quite a surprise that a lowborn demon is running things. The Imp didn’t know where Aria lives, hell, he didn’t bother asking his employees and staff on where they lived as that kind of information is really confidential and respect their privacy. Ahh, quite the disappointment so he left and will have to find the fellow around the city through his resources.</p>
<p>Now that this establishment is known, Alastor sees that a certain Overlord is visiting and that is Valentino, the pimp. Ohh my, it seems like he’ll have to find the fellow first before he does. Someone like Aria will not fall to the grasp of another as it will be no entertainment with such character being in ‘control’ to their uses.</p>
<p>Angel is in his room as he texting his best friend while petting his pet pig demon, Fat Nuggets. Cherri is really thrilled and curious that she has to visit it and she is really hooked when seeing it the first time because of booze and the place. Also, the cyclop texted the Spider Demon that she spots a car that belongs to Valentino, sending a fearful yet sour look on Angel’s face at the mention of his boss of the studio. It’s a miracle that he didn’t know that he is in the Hotel as maybe Val is not interested in the news or its because Smiles is here and around to protect the Hotel. He is also worried for the cutie in that club as knowing his boss, he’ll get what he wanted no matter what the consequences. He looks out through the window as he thought about Aria, the bartender and singer of Jazzy Night, and hope he is doing alright out there and not fall in Valentino’s clutches.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, with Aria Silver, he is sitting on the roof of the high building that gives a good view of the city below him, legs dangling from the edge as he is eating a cooked steak on a stick that he got as take-outs from a fast food place. A plastic plate of more steak on a stick on his left and his luggage at his right. Maro has informed him that it might be best to not work in the club because a pimp has visited the establishment. Not just any pimp but the only pimp in the city and an Overlord at that at the name Valentino. From his knowledge, he owns a Porn Studio and is quite a place where actors, actresses, strippers and clients are working and heading to. He has much influence and connection to the society so attacking him without any knowledge of his resources will be reckless.</p>
<p>It took his boss to calm Sharp Eye down with the help of the other staff to not shoot the pimp right there on the spot as it will be with consequences and surely Val is without some backup with him. The Imp manage to convince Valentino that Aria is not around so he heads out but will not give up till he gets what he wanted.</p>
<p>Right now, the Spider Demon is in his usual black, long sleeved shirt, shorts with his combat knives and Gothic boots as he continues to look out in the city, thinking about finding a second job as the first job will be for special occasions or when the radar of the Overlord is no longer interested.</p>
<p>“Haa… not much workplaces that caught my interest…” Aria mutters as he finishes his steak and toss the stick. He could just stay in his home and do his research for experiments or inventing something but that will be boring if no ideas are popping into his intelligent mind. He could practice his powers but the place he is staying has no spaces and the area outside is where demons will be popping in the streets. A bad idea.</p>
<p>The silver furred Spider Demon crosses both of his pair of arms but uses one of his hands to pick another steak on a stick as he munches on it, closing his eyes in thoughts about where to find a second job. Something that any hobby could do would work… hmmm…</p>
<p>His mind then goes to the 666 News Station about the Happy Hotel owned by the Princess of Hell, Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Magne. From what he has seen from that time in the club, she has visited along with others as the Radio Demon is with them. Could it be that the Hotel is under the protection of the Radio Demon himself? If so, no one would dare to try attacking that place as long as he is around and when some guests are there, he’ll be there to keep them in line. Plus, with Charlie around, surely, she refrains from any violence happening in the Hotel.</p>
<p>Humming in thoughts, Aria mulls over the decision as he thinks the Hotel will be his safe bet as work and a place to stay since the building he is staying is just… a ‘rent’. Its such a shame that his makeshift garage will be left unattended and he has a car too, a neon blue color Coupe type. He hasn’t used the car in a while since he prefers to have his… exercise routine around the city to build up his physiques. He also got that car as a… reward from his boss since it used to be a run-down and it barely runs but the Spider Demon fixes it up in a jiffy with a manual about ‘Mechanic 101’ so its now fixed with a few improvements.</p>
<p>Now, decision has been set and with the last steak on a stick is finished, Aria pick up his luggage and stood up. “Time to pack things up.” He then runs towards the other side of the building as he jumps and doing a flip, heading towards his place to pack up… or ‘ransacked’ the things he only needed then call his boss on where he will work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hours later, Aria is in his car with his stuff in the trunk as he drives through the road while wearing his amber shade sunglasses and black fedora, keeping an eye out through the window for any threats as knowing demons, they can be violent in the streets. Maro reluctantly accept his decision, still being the overprotective demon he is.</p>
<p>“Hmph… violence happening but what am I saying? This is Hell.” Aria chuckles as he continues to drive along while avoiding obstacles, even speeding up a little when a demon from behind tries to ram him so he led them towards another incoming vehicle then move out of the way and they crashed. No one is gonna mess his car and get away with it.</p>
<p>From the past hours ago, he could’ve sworn he felt someone following him but no one is there. It could be his paranoia but he could sense something… so not giving a lead, he goes to different direction and onto the buildings to get back to his place with the help of his skills or power so the stalker is no longer following him.</p>
<p>Anyway, with some question about the location of the Happy Hotel from a ‘friendly’ demon passing by with a bit of seduction to his female voice, said demon pointing him to the direction of it while making an insult out of it since the Happy Hotel is nothing but a joke. Whatever, he got his directions and drives toward that destination.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to find the building as he drove from far from the city as the building is slowly coming to view before coming to a stop to look at the title banner on top of the building. Aria blink behind the glasses at the title that says Hazbin Hotel instead of a Happy Hotel. Despite the name change, the appearance of the hotel building remains the same… he thinks? Besides, this is where the demon pointed him in the right direction and doubt they made a mistake on purpose.</p>
<p>“That must be the place since it ‘Hazbin’ a hotel around here.” He chuckles at his own words, knowing that it sucks before he continues on to drive towards the Hotel.</p>
<p>As he parks somewhere around the building, Aria checks himself to the rear-view mirror to make an impression before coming out of the car with keys in hand and goes to his trunk to unlock it as he pulls out his suitcase that contains his experiment equipment and his luggage, lifting it over his shoulder before hiding the keys into his pocket. Taking a deep breath and breathe out with his suitcase &amp; luggage in both hands of the main pair, Aria walks towards the door of the Hotel as he stood in front of it.</p>
<p>“Here goes nothing.”  Using one of his lower pair of hands, he lifted it to the door to knock it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside the Hotel, things are going as usual as no demons ever coming into the place but they will come soon. Husk is in his spot in the front desk/bar as he drinks his booze and Alastor is also there, sitting on the stool as he is sipping an alcohol. The Radio Demon has come back from his stroll around the city as nothing ever comes up to the location of Aria Silver. He’s sneakier and stealthier than he thought it would be since his shadows manage to locate the effeminate fellow but the shadow lost him through some sort of distraction. Such a pesky situation Alastor has got himself into as after more searching but no sign of him so he’ll try again another time… again.</p>
<p>Husk would wonder what is up but he doesn’t give a fuck on whatever business this sonofabitch has been into as he offers him a booze, which the Radio Demon accept and sipped it.</p>
<p>Then, Charlie and Vaggie comes down the stair as the Princess has a happy look on her face.</p>
<p> “I’ve got an idea for what we will add for the Hotel!” She exclaimed in a happy tone as she spread her arms. “Why don’t we fix the… theater!?”</p>
<p>“A theater, you say?” Alastor tilts his head, setting his glass down. “I have laid my eyes on the place and its all out of uses.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re going to repair it to its usual thing!” Charlie clap her hands together excitingly. “Then we can hire someone to perform for entertainment! I got inspired by what the Jazzy Night has showed us.”</p>
<p>“The only problem is…” Vaggie pipes in, crossing her arms. “… volunteers.”</p>
<p>That deflate the Princess a little as she is so ahead of the idea that she forgot about that part. “Aaand that.” Her girlfriend pats her shoulder for comfort.</p>
<p>“What a fantastic idea!” Alastor stood up as he summons his mic staff. “There are so many demon here capable of such talent… especially the <strong>violent one</strong>.~”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no.” Vaggie snarls as she points at the Radio Demon. “Don’t you fucking dare, fucking bastard.” Alastor responded with a shrug and sneering chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well… I hope someone will come to the Hotel by now or… soon.” Charlie sheepishly said as she claps her hands together again while trying to calm the Moth Demon down.</p>
<p>As if her wish has come true, someone knocks on the door as it causes the three to stop and looks at it as Charlie becomes excited that someone has finally come to the hotel.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it!” The Princess goes towards the door with skips on her steps before adjusting her red suit, bowtie and her hair then takes a deep breath then opens the door to greet the demon.</p>
<p>However, her greeting died down before words would come out of her mouth as her face turn to a look of shock or surprise at the demon in front of her from the door. Wearing in a black, long sleeve shirt, shorts of the same color with some sort of knives and a pair of gothic boots… no, what stops her breath is WHO the demon is… the silver fur, four arms… like Angel Dust and the figure… then to his face that has a neon blue iris with a black sclera and the long tuft bangs with blue edges covering the left side of his face.</p>
<p>It’s the one from the Jazzy Night… Aria Silver…</p>
<p>“Hi there.” Said demon greets her with a wave of one of his hands while two of his hands are holding a suitcase and a luggage.</p>
<hr/>
<p>‘So this is the Princess of Hell.’ Now that Aria got a good look on Charlie, he had to admit, she is such a cutie. She has that pale white skin with pink circles on her cheeks and blonde color hair… is it gold? She also wears a red suit and black pants, the same outfit she wore from the news and from the club he is working. He nearly thought that she wearing makeup but on closer look, its actually her skin color.</p>
<p>The Princess seems frozen from the door as she stares at him in shock and surprise, making him tilt his head in slight concern.</p>
<p>“Your Highness?” Aria wave one of his free hands towards her face and that did the trick as she snapped out of it before looking at him with stars in her eyes as she puts her hands to her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!” Rubbing her cheeks in sheer optimism, Charlie look over the Spider Demon up and down before looking at his face to see if her sight is not tricking her. “Are you really Aria Silver from the Jazzy Night!?”</p>
<p>“The one and only.” Aria chuckles as he waves his free hands with a smile.</p>
<p>Charlie squeals as she steps aside from the door. “Please do come in! I’ll go fetch my friends.” With that, she dashes towards the hall as Aria tilt his head again before flicking his tuft bangs and enters the building.</p>
<p>Now that he is inside, the Spider Demon looks around the place as it is… well, look like fancy and a work in progress, sort of. Its all doing well and all that, a simple yet fancy architecture all around him.</p>
<p>“Not bad… not bad at all.” Aria nods a little with a hum… before unsheathe one of his knives, dropping his bag of belongings and spun around to aim the knife in reverse grip to who appears from behind… and its none other than the Radio Demon himself.</p>
<p>Wearing in a red pinstripe suit and pants in the same color, he has the light purplish brown skin with pure red eyes that the iris glows menacingly while wearing a red monocle on his right eye. He has that grin with yellow teeth stretched that displays his ferocious yet gentlemanly aura.</p>
<p>The two stares at each other as Aria got the tip of his knife aimed at the Radio Demon’s chest while said demon stares at the Spider Demon with a sneering grin as an ominous sound form around them while both of them are unfazed towards each other. Then the one breaking the ice is the Radio Demon as he starts to speak.</p>
<p>“Greetings my fine fellow.” The Radio Demon spread his arms in a friendly(?) manner. “Welcome to the Hotel, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Name’s Alastor at your service.”</p>
<p>Quirking a brow, Aria relaxes his stance and twirl his knife as he sheaths it back to his belt but he kept his guard up. “A pleasure to finally meet me? Been looking for me?”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, but of course! Your performance on stage stirs quite the crowd, I had to admit!” Alastor lets out a hearty laugh. “Why, that is some routine that I ever seen better than any other stage performers around the city and it made me… captivated by it. I could be a fan so I had to visit the club to find you and sign something!”</p>
<p>“Sign something?” Aria tilt his head at this odd Overlord. “Like an autograph?”</p>
<p>“Autograph, yes!” Alastor twirl his mic staff and put both of his hands behind his back, still having his Cheshire grin plastered on his lips. “Like I said, I could be a fan as your performance…. is really <strong>entertaining</strong>.” The last part comes out like a snarl or a sneer.</p>
<p>‘Okay…?’ Aria thought with a blink.</p>
<p>“I see you met Alastor.” Charlie’s voice comes in as Aria turns to look at her and sees another female demon with her. She’s a moth demon with purple skin and white dress that has a x mark on her… asset. She also has a X mark that acts as an eyepatch on her left eye and has a white hair with a bow behind it. “He’s our… co-owner of this Hotel and this is my manager, Vaggie.” The Princess gestures at the girl at her side.</p>
<p>“I hope he is not giving you trouble.” The Moth Demon, Vaggie, crosses her arms as she glares at Alastor.</p>
<p>“No worries, he might need to learn to not sneak on others.” Aria gives a nonchalant shrug as he held one of his hands out to her. “Surely you know my name but let me introduce myself again, name’s Aria Silver.”</p>
<p>“Likewise.” Vaggie gives a small smile as she reaches out to shake his hand and pull away.</p>
<p>“Please come with us so we could introduce you to the rest!” Charlie said as she gives a happy grin before turning to walk to the foyer, followed by Vaggie then Alastor but not before looking at Aria with the same grin.</p>
<p>“Hope you plan on staying in this fine establishment… you could make things more… entertaining.” With those words, the Radio Demon turns to follow the duo.</p>
<p>“Maybe it won’t be so bad around here, after all.” Shaking his head at the words of the Radio Demon, Aria pick up both of his luggage and suitcase as he walks through the hall to enter the foyer.</p>
<p>He took his time to look around the place after he enters the area, humming at the sight of the refurbished area then his eyes spot a bar from the right and sees the familiar cat Demon who is busy organizing the bottles on the shelf.</p>
<p>“Hey, aren’t you that same cat from the club.” Aria approaches the bar as he takes a sit on the stool before setting his things down, making the Cat Demon’s ears perk up as he turns to look at him before he blinks.</p>
<p>“Well, pull my tail, if it isn’t the bartender from that club.” The Cat Demon said with a gruff, disinterested tone with a small smirk. “What the hell are you doing at this boring hotel?”</p>
<p>“Thought I need to find another work.” Aria shrugs as he rests one of his elbows on the bar counter. “My first work is not going to be alright as long as a certain Overlord has his eyes on it… “</p>
<p>“Hmph, you’re getting popular.” The Cat Demon stares at the Spider Demon with a raised brow. “Although, I do remember you singing on the stage with all the… catchy tune and its because of the spider whore giving me a wake-up call…” He grumbles at the last part.</p>
<p>“From what I see, he’s having a blast.” Aria said with a laugh, causing the cat demon the grumble again. “Anyway, I know his name is Angel Dust from the news but I never know your name.”</p>
<p>“Husk.” The Cat Demon, Husk, said simply in a disinterested tone.</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Husk.” Aria nods at him. “So… you work as a bartender too?”</p>
<p>“A receptionist too, red sonofabitch just put me in this job… with booze.” Husk huffs as he crosses his arms over the counter.</p>
<p>“A receptionist and a bartender, huh?” The Spider Demon tilt his head. “So… wanna know some mixed booze? If I were to work here, I can work on some mixes.”</p>
<p>“Now your talking my language, kid.” Husk chuckles a little as he arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Kid? That’s a new one, <em>jiji</em>,” Aria smirk a little as the Cat Demon raised a brow.</p>
<p>“<em>Nihongo ga hanasemasu ka?</em>” Husk asked in Japanese language, making Aria blink in surprise.</p>
<p>“<em>U ̄ n... Kore wa odorokidesu...</em>” Aria arched an eyebrow with a smile. “<em>Ōku no akuma ga kono gengo o hinpan ni hanasu koto wa dekimasen.</em>”</p>
<p>“No surprises there.” Husk said now in English. “Although, I speak to many languages other than that but Niffty also speak Japanese too.”</p>
<p>“Neat.” The Spider Demon nods before blinking. “Niffty?”</p>
<p>Before they could converse any further, the rest of the demons comes into the place as Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor enters as well as the twin goats in suits and a familiar pinkish white Spider Demon in his usual white pink striped suit with a kinky boot, Angel Dust.</p>
<p>The moment Angel spots Aria from the bar with Husk, he saunters towards them quickly and takes a sit beside the other Spider Demon and lean his head towards with a grin and half-lidded eyes. “’Eeeey, cutie. Did ya’ miss me?~”</p>
<p>“How could I forget you, Angel.” Aria fold his main pair of arms with a smirk, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Awww, ya’ thinkin’ of me?” Angel wrapped his main pair of arms around Aria’s shoulders while the other plays with his chest. “Maybe we can continue… where we left off.~”</p>
<p>“As I say before, I’ll think about it.” Aria move one of his hands up then poke the other Spider Demon on the nose(?), causing him to blink with a slight blush from the gesture.</p>
<p>Just then, a small figure appears right between Angel and Aria as it forces the kinky Spider Demon to move back while the silver Spider Demon looks down to see a grinning female white skinned cyclops staring at him with her yellow and orange eye. She has a reddish hair with yellow outline and is wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt that has a poodle dog design.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, a man!” Her eye then looks at him up and down as she… zipped all around him, looking over him as Aria’s right eye could barely keep up on where she goes. “A cute, sexy, handsome looking man at that! You must be THE Aria Blaze everyone has been talking about! Are you single? Are you…” Then rambles on random questions that Aria has no time to register as he had to grab her shoulders to stopped her movement and one hand to her lips to shut her up.</p>
<p>“Whoa, easy there, little ma’am.” Aria said as he uses his last hand to stroke her hair, causing the girl to coo at the gesture. “You’re talking too fast that I could barely understand you.” He then moves his hand away from her lips as she grins, seeming to like the stroke on her hair.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh… your touch is… good.” The little cyclops continues to coo as Aria chuckles. “By the way, I’m Niffty. Pleased to meet you!”</p>
<p>“Hey! Ya’ little bitch, I’m still talkin’ to him.” Angel pipes in as he looks at the cyclops, who is Niffty, in annoyance.</p>
<p>“You had your turn so I’m next to talk to him!” Niffty moves away as she turns to look at Angel with her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I’m not done talking to him yet, wait for your turn.” Angel huffs as he glares at the little maid.</p>
<p>“Nowaynowaynoway! You all have gone there and already watch him so I want to talk to him now!” Niffty exclaimed as she and Angel glares at each other.</p>
<p>“Okay okay!” Charlie rushes in before a fight would occur. “I see you have already met Angel and Niffty… and also Husk.” Said last demon watches Angel and Niffty having their staring contest with a smirk. “So… some introduction is in order and we’ll get you a room then tomorrow, we’ll have your interview for the job!”</p>
<p>And so, she introduces the rest of the individual in the hotel while Angel and Niffty continues on with their staring contest while wanting to talk to Aria, much to Husk’s amusement and even Alastor. Aria listens to the Princess as she explains the intention of the Hotel in redeeming demons to save them from the Cleanse.</p>
<p>‘Hmmm… I think I made the right decision in coming here after all.’ Aria thought before his right eye glance at Alastor, who is still watching Niffty and Angel in their debate but he also sees that he glances at him on occasion with some… intent curiosity. ‘And I’ll keep my guard up on that guy…’</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once everything is settled and Aria calming Angel and Niffty that he’ll have time to get to know them so that they will end their debate but he could see that they still glare at each other, he is now in his room as he looks around to see a simple looking bedroom with so much space for him with a bed, a dresser, a closet and stuff.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” Aria nods with a hum as he set his suitcase and luggage before looking around then takes a deep breath. “Cozy too.” He then hums as he tilts his head in thoughts about the Radio Demon, seeming to have a feeling that he might be… intruding personal space at time after that first… meeting with him at the entrance. “Better safe than sorry.” He closes his eyes as he focuses… before a glowing blue circle form around his feet then tap one foot on the floor, causing a humming shockwave to travel around the room before it fades, opening his eyes as he could feel the spell taking effect to ward this room.</p>
<p>“There we go, nothing will snoop around.” With that task done, Aria will have a bunch of time to settle into his Hotel room, put his stuff somewhere and all that, organizing it before time would pass as he gets settled to his new routine for tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writer's block is a pain in the ass... :/</p>
<p>Google Translate as usual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aria tells his tale in Hell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aria slowly woken up from his sleep as he glances around the room after blinking his blurry vision, seeing that he is no longer in the room he is staying but in a Hotel room.</p>
<p>That’s right, he moved into the Hotel to work and have a new place to stay as he got used to staying in one place after all these years and this is something he’ll adapt in his new living space.</p>
<p>Getting off the bed with a yawn, Aria walks to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up with his choice of wash and everything before going to the closet to see what he should wear for the day. Should he wear a feminine type or masculine type clothing?</p>
<p>“I’ll go as a man this time.” He pulls out his set of clothes as he starts to put on his clothes then moments later, he walks towards the mirror to view himself. He is wearing a gray short sleeve shirt and a dark pants that hugged his body a bit as the Spider Demon shift his body around to get the view before nodding at the sight before putting on his casual shoes.</p>
<p>Aria then walks out of the room as he checks the time from a clock down the hallway to see that he is early, which is 5 AM. He is used to waking up a bit early than that so he can do his runs and cooking breakfast. And seeing that everything is quiet, he had to guess that everyone is still sleeping so he has some time to prepare for breakfast. Walking down the stairs, he sees Husk at the front desk/bar passed out with a few bottles on the counter.</p>
<p>“Drunk cat.” Shaking his head with a smirk, Aria goes toward the kitchen area before he hears a sound coming from inside as he stopped in front of the door. Putting the side of his head against it, he could hear the munching sound from the other side as the Spider Demon face the door for a moment before he quietly opens the door and enters as he sneaks into the place, seeing the organized utensils, kitchenware, counters, stove and a fridge that is open. Tilting his head, he rounded the corner to look at the fridge but then he sees two goat demon, a twin from the look of their similar appearance. One has a light shade of red fluffy coat and the other has a darker shade of red fluffy coat. They both have the same draconic-like tails, goat horns, white fur around the face part and black formal suit.</p>
<p>The Goat twins are munching on a cookie in a cookie jar as crumbs sticks at the corner of their lips, unaware that Aria is in the kitchen as said demon clear his throat that causes them to tenses with their cheeks bloated from the munched cookies in their mouth as their eyes, another difference he notice that the light red one has a reptile like eyes while the dark red one has a normal eyes, glances at him as Aria put both of his pair of hands on his waists and hips with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“So, enjoying your early breakfast, hm?” Aria asked as the two goats slowly swallow their sweets as they give a sheepish yet nervous look on their faces. “Sweets for breakfast? That will ruin your appetite for the morning, you know.”</p>
<p>“Baa.” The Light Red Goat bleated a little.</p>
<p>“Baaaa…” The Dark Red Goat whine a bit as they both look at the Spider Demon pleadingly, causing him to raise a brow.</p>
<p>“You don’t talk?” Aria asked as the twins shrugs. “Well, what are your names?” They answered by pulling down their collars to revealed a name tag around their necks as the Spider Demon kneels down to get a better look. “Razzle…” He read to the light red one’s tag named Razzle. “Dazzle…” He read the dark red one’s tag next who is named Dazzle. “Its nice to meet you two.” He said with a smile as Razzle and Dazzle smile back before Aria stood up then walks to the open fridge to look at what the stocks has to offer.</p>
<p>“Lets see what it got…” Aria tilt his head at the foods and stuff in the fridge. “Eggs… vegetables… meats… all the edible stuff are here.” Nodding, he closes the fridge as he looks into the cabinet next to see flour and cooking oils. “Well, this could work.” The Spider Demon looks at the Goat Twins as they stood up, wiping the crumbs off their lips as they look back at him. “Want to help me cook breakfast?” They bleated in response with a nod as Aria smiles. “Lets get to work then. We’ll be having omelette with bacon as a combination.”</p>
<p>The 3 demons start to do their task in cooking breakfast in the morning as the Goat Twins are doing well with their duty in Aria’s view as he cracks some eggs into the bowl and stir. This will take some time till the inhabitants woke up.</p><hr/>
<p>Time has passed as breakfast is served on the table in the dining area as there are 9 plates of Omelette with bacons as Aria stares at the works before looking at the Goat twin.</p>
<p>“You two know your ways in cooking.” He said as Razzle and Dazzle puts their hands(?) on their hips with a pride posture, making him shake his head at that. He then looks at the door just as the demons and demonesses enter the room to see the plates of breakfast on the table.</p>
<p>“Wow, you made those!?” Charlie exclaimed as she looks at Aria.</p>
<p>“Yep, with the help of these two.” Aria points at Razzle and Dazzle with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, they look delicious!” Niffty sped to the chair and takes a sit as the rest followed suit along with Aria and the Goat Twins as they all dig into the breakfast.</p>
<p>“Mmm… not bad…” Vaggie mutters after eating the omelette that has some hint of bacon bits in it.</p>
<p>“Beats the shitstack of a takeout…” Husk huff as he munches onto it while Alastor lets out a static hum and Angel is putting a… sexual face as he is chewing the omelette in a lewd manner and he is enjoying it.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Aria nods as he takes a bite of his omelette with a hum.</p>
<p>  After finishing their breakfast with Angel and Niffty having a second, everyone settled down from their seats as Charlie pulls out a notepad and pen as she wants to start an interview.</p>
<p>“So, now that we have eaten and have a lot of free time, lets start our interview!” Charlie exclaimed in a cheerful manner as she looks at Aria. “Shall we begin?”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not.” Aria gives a shrug as he put his first pair of arms on the table while the second pairs crossed against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Okay! First question, what do you do when you are alive?” Charlie starts as Vaggie crosses her arms as she leans, curious on what this demon has to say yet feeling wary by nature.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” Aria glances up as he looks into his memory but all he could see is nothing but a blur and a haze with shadowy figures in it. “I… couldn’t remember a thing… the only thing I could remember… is finding a purpose… love… yet… somehow… its all going to… heartbreak…” One of his hand goes to his chest to feel that sensation.</p>
<p>Angel and Niffty is curious about this as they both listen, even Alastor as he makes a sneaky glance at this effeminate fellow while Husk is uncaring of it.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a breakup if you ask me…” Vaggie mutters but glares as Angel shushes her.</p>
<p>“Yeah… it could be that.” Aria nods a little as he settles his hand on the table.</p>
<p>“Okay… how did you die that you ended up here?” Charlie asked as she jots down a note.</p>
<p>“Well… I do see fires everywhere.” Aria scratches the back of his other hand with one finger. “It could be suicide… but I see shadows barging in and also see a spider on my arm that said spider remains on it.”</p>
<p>“A spider bite, huh?” Angel tilts his head with a smirk. “Ya’ had a fetish for spiders? No wonder ya’ turn into one.~”</p>
<p>“Heh, it could be.” Aria looks at the other Spider Demon with a light smirk. “Maybe I could give you a bite mark so I could… take you right here and now, on this very table?”</p>
<p>“Uhh… ohhhhh.” Angel shudders with a flustered look. “So, kinky.~”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh!” Niffty pipes in as she jealously glares at Angel for a moment before looking at Aria. “Do you have any… preferences? Like do you like cute girls? Maybe someone like meeeee?!~”</p>
<p>“Bitch, please.” Angel sass as he smirks at the little cyclop. “He asked me first so why not wait?”</p>
<p>“Nowaynoway! I wanna do the talking first!” Niffty glares at the effeminate spider Demon as he also glares back with a sneer.</p>
<p>Alastor pipes in with his usual everyday grin to interrupt the two jealous demons. “Anyway! How about you tell us about your… time here in afterlife when you first arrived.” He put his elbows on the table with both hands clasp together with his chin resting on it, staring at Aria with intent to find out. Knowledge is power and he will ALWAYS search through even a small piece of it. A small piece is better than a big piece in the puzzle.</p>
<p>“Wow, it could be a long one.” Aria respond as he crosses his main pair of arms while the second pairs rest on his lap as he leans back, looking up in thoughts. “Its been a blur as I have lost count on how many years it has been.”</p>
<p>“Take your time, Aria.” Charlie said kindly as she jots a few notes down, looking at the Spider Demon as well as Vaggie with one calculating eye.</p>
<p>“Well… when I first arrived here in Hell.” Aria starts as he closes his eyes, well eye since his left one is covered by his tuft bangs. “I remembered that I landed in the middle of nowhere… filled with sands and few vegetations.”</p>
<p>“You mean in the desert? From outside of this city?” Vaggie asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Yep, that was the place.” Aria nods in confirmation.</p>
<p>“Sucks to be you.” Husk said. “Its hard for you to survive on your own.”</p>
<p>“You could say that but I manage to fend myself with a little source.” Aria tap his temple with a finger. “Used my head to think things through and found a town there. Real cheap and a little good place to settle down.”</p>
<p>Now, everyone is listening as Angel and Niffty conclude their staredown as they listen and even Husk if his arched eyebrows are any indication while seemingly having a disinterest expression.</p>
<p>“I’ve been staying there for days.” Aria continues. “Then I asked the keeper or owner of a motel I’m staying about everything in Hell and only has limited knowledge so I headed out of the place to see if there is anything there is to know about. I’m trusting my guts and instinct as knowing demons, they can be very deceptive…” Vaggie gives a slow nod from that. “… then I encounter a gang robbing the place. Didn’t even asked their names or title as they spot me and attack me. I even heard that there should be no witnesses.”</p>
<p>“Huh, a couple of shmucks are comin’ at ya’?” Angel asked as he crosses his arms. “What did ya’ do to those fuckers? Fucked them all up?”</p>
<p>“You can say that.” Aria answers. “My instincts kicked in and before I know it, I beat those fuckers up with nothing but my hands and legs, even bit them. They have weapons so I used those against them, even disassembling their guns before they could even shoot then stab or jab them with the clips and uses their dead body as a shield. No one stand a chance and I let one lived for information. He didn’t wanna talk about their gangs but my mind has told me of a… method to interrogate.” He gives a chuckle at the memory. “Poor demon, I use something precious to him and he finally gave in, telling me about their gang called the ‘Deserted Riots’.”</p>
<p>“Heh, real original.” Husk commented sarcastically.</p>
<p>“You heard originals before, <em>jiji-san</em>.” Husk scowls a little at that as Aria smirks playfully at him before he continues with his story.</p>
<p>“You… tortured him?” Charlie had trouble speaking of the word as Vaggie pats her shoulder, giving a wary look.</p>
<p>“Not physically, of course.” Aria raised his main arms up in a surrender gesture. “He’s already beat up. He is one tough demon but I’m better. According to him, the Deserted Riot are an outcast of demons, just started out from many weeks and they grow a reputation in the desert. They rob, kidnap and does all the shit without any witnesses but if there is, they will kill them. This demon I interrogated wanted to retire but the gangs will not make them leave as they will threaten them or kill them if they do.” He then hums. “This demon, a humanoid, is named Mace. He’s the ace of the gang due to his average strategy yet good combat.”</p>
<p>Aria sighs out at that memory. “He really gave me the thrill but I’m more experienced to it in my guts. The thing precious to him is a picture of him and one bird demon, his boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“A gay couple, eh?” Angel tilt his head.</p>
<p>“Mhm, I told him that he’ll be spared from me while the other members are dead.” Aria keeps on with his story. “After that is settled and choose a weapon from the dead, a metal bat and a pistol before I used the cloth to bandage Mace up. He told me why I’m doing this and I said that he is a demon with a heart. It took some time to gain his trust before he told me why he never left the gang. Its because they found out about his relationship with his boyfriend, even having a picture as proof that they are keeping an eye on him. The leader of the gang threatens him that his boys will… do things to him.”</p>
<p>Angel tenses a little at that, knowing what that message meant but he didn’t show it but everyone is focused on Aria.</p>
<p>“He had no choice as he fears for his boyfriend’s life.” Aria takes a deep breath and sighs out. “I told him that I’ll be there to handle it and he protest that I can’t take them on my own. Heh, I may not know what I do when I was alive but somehow, something imprinted in my head that connects to what I do so I took my time to plan out. Mace has given up and gave me the details of the Deserted Riot’s base. Soon, I put the plan in set and motion.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm… I’m interested on where this will go.” Alastor’s grin widens a bit, feeling intrigued.</p>
<p>“I made myself as a prisoner.” Aria continues on. “Deception is the key to enter. Me and Mace returns to the base of the Deserted Riot and let me tell you, its like a fucking raider’s paradise. Full of crazy demons, I tell you. We are all led to the halls but when I found their supply line, I strike before they can even alarm the others. Once we’re geared up, we raid the place, blowing the fuckers with bullets and stabbing them. Sheesh… they are like a bunch of immature blokes with just guns and crazy ways of fighting. I thought they are like… I don’t know, much of a challenge but maybe its just me since they are more of a brawn than the brains. Anyway, we reached the leaders place. A really big motherfucker when I see one. Big muscles and has a fucking minigun. Its no wonder why he is feared by his gang.”</p>
<p>“So… what did you and him do?” Husk is now a little interested.</p>
<p>“Pfft, he thinks of his fists and guns with a few lackeys and I killed him with a pipe then bullets to the head.” Aria kept the knowledge of his used of an Exterminator weapon, a sword, he found from that time. “They never stood a chance against me and Mace as they are all dead. I even learned how to make a fucking web.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh really?” Angel starts as he stares at him. “Mind if I see?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Aria clap his hands together before pulling them apart, revealing webs connected to each other. “I can make them sticky or hard as steel or just a normal web.” His webs then sink into his arms.</p>
<p>“Can I make used of those webs!?” Niffty exclaimed as she hops in her place. “I sometimes ran out of threads for my sewing so thought you could help me with that!”</p>
<p>“Of course, I wanna see what you can make.” Aria nods.</p>
<p>“That’s kinda useful…” Angel mutters as he stares at his hands, wondering if he could do that too since he is a Spider Demon. In all his life, he never even taught himself of that ability.</p>
<p>“So… what happen next in your story?” Charlie pipes in as she and Vaggie remains silent to listen to Aria’s time in Hell. The Princess could see some good in Aria due to his deed, even if violence is there while Vaggie is less wary of him.</p>
<p>“Ahh… where was I?” Aria rub his head a little. “Yeah, after everyone is killed, me and Mace ransacked the place before we blow the base up with dynamites and bombs around the area, leaving it to smithereens. After that, Mace calls his boyfriend to meet up with him and he didn’t mind me meeting him. His boyfriend’s name is Beaky. Heh, quite an odd name for a cute bird boy. He is skittish but he’s no pushover. Mace told me that he will move on with his life in Hell with the one he love, never get himself involved in gang business before we go on our separate ways.”</p>
<p>Aria puts his knuckles to his chin. “Heh… its hard to believe that even here in Hell, demons can find love despite all the shits and chaos happening. I totally give those my guys my respect. Guess love can get through their demonic ways to make the habit lessen.”</p>
<p>“That’s soooo romantic and such a happy ending for those two demons!” Niffty swoon while Husk just ‘bleh’ at that. Alastor remains indifferent and for Angel… never shows it but deep in his eyes… is longing.</p>
<p>“So… this Mace and his boyfriend, Beaky found redemption!?” Charlie grins in excitement.</p>
<p>“From the looks of things, yes but they’re still demons so… habits can come back for a few times.” Aria shrugs. “Anyway, after we both separated, I never heard or seen them again but they’ll manage through thick and thin. Over the past years, I gather information to learn a lot, steal staff from baddies and lechers looking at me like I’m a piece of meat due to how my body looks like.” He gives a chuckle. “I used that to my advantage and kills them, loot their shits, practicing talents, research and so on. Rinse and repeat while learning more about my demonic powers, which is my webs and put them to good use, even trained myself in combat and guns. Then I arrived here in Pentagram City to the Southside and caught the attention of Maro of the Jazzy Night, then the rest is history.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite the tale, my fellow.” Alastor said. “Its no wonder you are more than meets the eye when you… aim that knife at <strong>me</strong>.” He sneered from the last part with an ominous noise.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t judge me since you popped out of nowhere and I would mistake you for an intruder.” Aria said nonchalantly with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Okay, it seems like I got the thing to what job you can do here in the Hotel!” Charlie starts as she puts away her notes. “You could be a cook, performer or a security!”</p>
<p>“Security is more suited for him.” Vaggie suggested.</p>
<p>“Indeedy! He sure has a fine handy skill and he knows his way around.” Alastor laughs a little as he adjusted his monocle. “With him checking the hotel, no intruders will intrude the place.”</p>
<p>“If I do get in trouble, you are free to arrest me for bad behavior.~” Angel flirts with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… security sounds nice but I can multitask if nothing is going on.” Aria said with a smile.</p>
<p>“That’s settle then! You are now the Security of this Hotel!” Charlie cheerfully said with a happy grin.</p>
<p>Moments later, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Husk and Angel went out of the dining area to go back to their routines while Niffty zips away. Razzle and Dazzle gathers the plates to clean it up in the kitchen as Aria uses a cloth to wipe the remains on the table.</p>
<p>“Maybe working here won’t be so bad, despite all the shenanigans… it could be fun.” Aria mutters to himself with a smirk as he walks out of the dining area to asked where his workplace will be.</p>
<p>Things will get interesting…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writer's block and distraction can happen so update is slow as usual.</p>
<p>Let me know if something is wrong so I may revise or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aria is going to find some stuff with Angel and trouble will find a way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the cleaning up, Aria asked Charlie on where his workplace will be as she leads him up to the stairs on the third floor towards the room in question, revealing to be where it hasn’t been used in a long time, even how spotless and clean it looks, which is Niffty’s work. The room has an amount of spaces for works and all so this place will have to do.</p>
<p>Humming quietly, Aria pulls out a few demonars in his pocket as he held it out to the Princess. “Here, to compensate for my services.” He had a LOT of money over the years through looting demons and his job at the Jazzy Night so he has so much to spare.</p>
<p>“No no no, no payments are required.” Charlie waves her hands as she pushes the money back to him. “This is your first day on the job so… wait for it till the end of the day.”</p>
<p>Aria smirks a little as he grabs her hand then place the money onto her palm. “I insist, your Highness. This is for letting me stay and work in the Hotel.” Charlie is about to say something but the Spider Demon raises his third hand up to stop her. “Plus, you needed money, right? For something to improve this Hotel of yours?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Charlie closes her fingers around the money gently as she thought about it. Sure, Alastor is a big help in the hotel but finances were a bit of a problem. Even with the Radio Demon’s assistance and her heritage, its still not enough.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Aria nods as he pats her shoulder. “You needed it and with another demon to run things, surely it will make some… improvement.”</p>
<p>Taking his words for it, Charlie nods before she heads on her way. “I’ll leave to your business so… have fun!” And she’s out of sight.</p>
<p>Aria chuckles as he enters his workplace, crossing both of his pair of arms as he observes his surroundings to get familiar with the setting while walking to get a better look at his new environment. “This will work.” Stopping in the middle of the room, he taps his foot on the ground, causing a magical circle to form and it roams around the room like a wave, putting a ward to protect the place. “And without any snooping.” He knew that it is too much but he can’t be too careful if that Radio Demon is around as knowing him, he could be invading personal space, despite the… ‘good’ intentions.</p>
<p>“Well, time to see what is needed for security measures in the Hotel.” Seeing a piece of paper and a pen from the drawers, Aria pulls out some piece and pen that seems to A-Okay for not being used for a while as he starts to list things. “Okay… we need cameras… TV sets… technologies…” All those techs will take a lot of time but everyone has time when it comes to Hell.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Few hours have passed as he has listed everything he need for the security of the Hotel as he has 3 papers with the list. If there is something he knows, nothing could be safe with the help of one of the most powerful demons so Aria look through the list in each of the papers as he hums. He may have to call his ‘supplier’ when he got some time.</p>
<p>“Eeey. ~” A familiar, seductive male voice is heard as the Spider demon looks up from the list to see his fellow specie as he saunters towards him. “Whatcha’ up to?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much, Angel.” Aria shrugs as he looks down at the list again as the two walks through the hallway. “Just looking into stuff and plans for security.”</p>
<p>“Really now?” Tilting his head, Angel swipe one of the lists carefully as he looks at it before raising a brow. “What’s this? Cameras… TV sets… path lines… the fuck? Ya’ plannin’ something big?”</p>
<p>“Pfft, its for security measures.” Rolling his eye, Aria took the list from Angel as he neatly stacks them in his main pair of hands while the second is behind his back.</p>
<p>“Keepin’ an eye out on things, huh?” Angel smirks at him playfully as he leans close to him. “If I did anythin’ bad, ya’ gonna arrest me for bad behavior?~”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Aria smirks back at him.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, kinky.” Angel purrs at the other male.</p>
<p>“Hihihihi!” And pops in Niffty as she zips around the hallway, dusting the walls and frames with the feather duster. “Mind if I jooooin in!?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Aria nods as she grins while continuing on to dust around to clean and Angel scowls that a third wheel had to just appear into the picture.</p>
<p>“Your breakfast is delicious!” Niffty exclaims as she hops along the way. “I even made omelette for breakfast but yours is better! Can you teach me that recipe!?”</p>
<p>“Heh, its just a simple omelette with bacon mixed into it.” Aria shrugs. “Its nothing special.”</p>
<p>“I swear there’s something else you mixed into it!” Niffty protested. “Did you add some… sauce or something?”</p>
<p>“Its everyone style of cooking so it depends on how.”</p>
<p>“Heh, you’re way better in cooking than them.” Angel pointed out as he smirks at Niffty.</p>
<p>“Hey, I cook better too!” Niffty scoffs. “Its not like I even see you cook in the kitchen before.”</p>
<p>“Baby, please.” Angel waves his hand nonchalantly. “I can also cook.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, really? What can you cook?” Niffty challenges with a leer.</p>
<p>“Ohh, I cook a lot.” The Spider Demon leers back as they growl at each other.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa.” Aria puts his hands on Angel’s and Niffty’s shoulder. “No need to fight, you two.” The cyclops and the busty spider boy look away with a huff, making him shake his head with a chuckle as he thinks that they have some sort of rivalry.</p>
<p>He then remembers what Husk said that Niffty can speak Japanese as he looks down at the little woman. “Hey Niffty.” This causes her to look up at him as he gives a light smile. “<em>Ohayōgozaimasu.</em>”</p>
<p>The little cyclops gasp as puts both hands to her cheeks. “<em>Nihongo ga hanasemasu!?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Hai.</em>” Aria nods a bit. “<em>Hai,-sōdesu</em>.”</p>
<p>Niffty’s eye would sparkle that not only a sexy and handsome man is in this Hotel but he can speak Japanese too! Its been a while or long time that she has seen another Japanese demons or sinners in Hell, aside from Husk as he speaks multiple languages so she is excited that there is finally one in this realm.</p>
<p>“<em>Uwa ̄ , watashi no gengo o hanaseru hito ni aete totemo ureshīdesu!</em>” Niffty said in excitement as she zips around Aria, making him chuckle at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“’Ey ey y ey, what the fuck are ya’ sayin’?” Angel exclaimed with a pout, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation in the language that he can’t understand.</p>
<p>“Ohh, sorry.” Aria looks at the fellow Spider with a tilt of his head. “Forgot that you can’t understand Japanese.”</p>
<p>“Ja… pan… is?” Angel uttered the word in confusion.</p>
<p>“No no… Ja-pa-nese.” Aria correct him slowly so he can mouth them.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Japanis.” Angel snap his finger with a grin, causing the silver Spider to snicker with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Ha, it seems that I will have the chance we speak the same language, Spidey girl.” Niffty challenged with a grin, looking a little smug.</p>
<p>“Ya’ little bitch!” Angel challenged back with a sneer. “As if! And I’m a boy!”</p>
<p>Aaaaand there they go again as Aria sigh quietly with a shrug as they continue on down the hallway to head downstairs while Niffty zips around to clean everything in sight and strike up a conversation along with Angel… with a bit of a rivalry thing between them when it comes to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>From the foyer, the rest of the crew minus Alastor are present as Husk is in his usual spot in his reception/bar area, drinking away till he passed out while Charlie and Vaggie are making plans on how to welcome new guests/patients into the Hotel for redemption after the first attempt in the News 666 so a new idea of advertisement will be progressing. As for the goat twins, Razzle and Dazzle, they are somewhere as knowing them for their sweet tooth.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea!” The Princess exclaimed as she hops on her seat. “Why don’t we make posters… with a bit of style! That could totally work, I just know it!”</p>
<p>“Hmmm… that could actually work.” Vaggie nodded in thoughts. “It could be way better than advertising it in the news.”</p>
<p>At the mention of the news, Charlie slumps a little as that attempt failed due to Killjoy’s mockery and their first patient, Angel Dust, ruining it by joining a turf war. “Yeah… I can’t believe I never thought about that in the first place…” She then puts a hand to her forehead, remembering that incident.</p>
<p>Vaggie puts a hand to her girlfriend’s shoulder for comfort with a smile. “Come on, Charlie. You can’t just let THAT get to you now. You still have a long way.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Charlie perks up as she clenches her fists in determination. “This hotel will succeed, that I assure you!”</p>
<p>“Atta girl.” Vaggie smiles more at the sight of her.</p>
<p>Both of them then notices a presences at the stairways as the two look to see Niffty, Angel and Aria coming down as the silver Spider Demon is holding a sheet of papers while conversing with the two at both sides all the while the little housekeeper and the sexy Spider glares at each other from time to time as the new security guard(?) glances at them with a calm expression.</p>
<p>“Hey, Aria.” Charlie greeted as she stood up from her seat along with Vaggie. “How’s your workplace? Hope its not so bad.”</p>
<p>“Its not bad.” Aria nods a little as he walks up to the two. “It just needs a little cleaning up.”</p>
<p>“No worries!” Niffty hops as she looks up at him. “I can clean up the place in a jiffy!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Niffty.” Aria smiles as he uses his lower right hand to stroke the little woman’s head, making her coo from the gesture. “I can count on you.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s that?” Vaggie asked as she points at the papers Aria is holding.</p>
<p>“Ohh, this?” The silver Spider Demon raises the papers a little to show the two the list. “Just something I need for security measures and stuff. Plus, I’m gonna need some things for a certain supplier.”</p>
<p>“Certain supplier?” Angel arched an eyebrow curiously at him. “Does he/she have… like drugs or stuff?”</p>
<p>“Angel!” Vaggie glares at the kinky Spider. “No drugs in the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Aww, come on.” Angel whines with a pout. He is lucky that he hides his stash of few drugs in his room before the midget could find it when she is cleaning.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, don’t worry.” Charlie is about to reach for the papers. “I can buy those for your needs of—”</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa whoa, your Highness.” Aria pulls the papers away from Charlie’s reach. “I don’t want you to spend your money just for this. I’ll be the one to handle it.” Man, she is such a kind soul…</p>
<p>“Surely they are not that cheap.” Charlie protested as she really wants to help.</p>
<p>“Princess… please.” Aria flick his bangs as he looks at her. “You needed to spend your money in maintaining this hotel. I already got a lot of money of my own and that’s final.”</p>
<p>The Princess is about to say anything but Vaggie stops her by putting a hand to her shoulder with a shake of her head, making her back down with a sigh. “Okay, fine. If you still needed some help, let me know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Princess.” Aria smiles at her.</p>
<p>“Please… just call me, Charlie.” The Princess said with a sheepish look, not much into formality.</p>
<p>“Alright.” With a shrug, Aria looks down at the papers as he flips them for a few moments before rolling them. “Well, I better head out to buy and find some stuff.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Vaggie asked as she raised a brow, feeling curious yet a bit suspicious. Angel is gonna asked that question but Vags just beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Somewhere in the city to find some materials, foods or drinks.” Aria answers as he looks at her. “And some junks in the Scrapyard from the Westside.”</p>
<p>“Why do ya’ need to find some junk?” Angel asked with an arched brow, crossing his main arms on his big fluffy chest while the second ones are putting the hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“Build something, what else?” The silver Spider chuckles.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, you are gonna build something out of those junks?” Niffty pipes in.</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Looking at the clock from nearby, Aria sees the time as he looks at Charlie and Vaggie. “Excuse me, ladies. I’m gonna go out to do what I needed to do.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, you be careful now.” Charlie said with a smile, putting her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join ya’?” Angel leans towards Aria as he pressed his ‘breast’ against his shoulder. “I am kinda curious about what ya’ do.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Aria nods as the kinky Spider grins.</p>
<p>“What!? Awww, can I come too?” Niffty pouts cutely at Aria.</p>
<p>“But Niffty, you have cleaning duty to do.” Aria looks at the little cyclops.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby.” Angel adds in. “Ya’ need to do yer’ job at it.”</p>
<p>“But…” Niffty then gives the puppy dog eye.</p>
<p>“Tell you what.” Aria chuckles at the sight, not affected from it as he is used to the cuteness as he kneels down so he is eye-level with Niffty. “After me and Angel returns, I will hang out with you, maybe take you somewhere you like.”</p>
<p>This causes Niffty to perk up as she squeals, hopping on her spot. “Yes yes yes! I love that! You better keep your word!” She points her finger at him to prove that point.</p>
<p>“Okay, be patient, <em>Kawaī on'nanoko</em>.” Lowering her pointing hand, Aria smiles as he leans his head to give Niffty’s forehead a kiss, causing her to tense up that a deep blush would form with her eye widen from the gesture and the word. Angel would pout in jealousy from the attention his fellow Spider Demon is giving the midget while Charlie and Vaggie raised a brow in curiosity on what he said to Niffty as she can speak Japanese, even Husk can understand the language well.</p>
<p>“Well, time to go.” Aria then looks at Angel, gesturing his head to the door. “Come along, Spider boy.” He then walks toward the door with Angel in tow, giving his fellow Spider a sexy grin.</p>
<p>“Stay out of trouble, you hear me!” Vaggie shouted at the duo, mostly to Angel since he is known to cause trouble.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, Bitch. We will.” Angel sassed with a wave of his hand as the two are out and heading to Aria’s car.</p>
<p>Vaggie huffs at the nerve of the naughty Spider as she crosses her arms with a light glare and Charlie puts a hand to her shoulder to calm her down.</p>
<p>“Hey, Vaggie. I’m sure Aria will… keep him out of trouble.” The Princess said in a reassuring tone.</p>
<p>“I hope he will…” Vaggie sigh out before rolling her eyes. “But we’ll see how things goes to them.”</p>
<p>Giving her a smile, Charlie then looks at Niffty who remains stiff with a deep blush still on her face as she kneels down to her. “Niffty?”</p>
<p>“He… kissed… me…” Niffty reaches up to her forehead slowly, touching the spot for a few moments then a smile slowly forms to her lips before her eye rolls to the top of her head and faints.</p>
<p>The two demoness looks down at the dazed housekeeper in a slight awkward face before the Princess looks at her girlfriend. “She’ll be fine.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>With Aria and Angel, they are both in the Coupe car as the silver Spider Demon is driving through the roads of Westside in Pentagram City with every demons doing their shits and fuck up things as always with the pinkish white Spider Demon at the passenger seat, taking a drag of his cig that he got from his fellow Spider. Its such a good one too.</p>
<p>This side of the city is like a ruin where a bunch of demons and sinners are quite violent.</p>
<p>“This is quite the quality, cutie.” Angel puff out some smoke while the window is open. “Did ya’ steal this?”</p>
<p>“Where else?” Aria nods as he turns the wheel, driving to the left while avoiding some obstacles along the way. “Not many demons are that generous to give it up or pay it.”</p>
<p>“Hehehe, they are selfish assholes.” Angel gives a chuckle as he glances at the open window to watch the passing streets and demons/sinners. “Its every demon for themselves.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Aria then spot the place known as the scrapyard as he parks the car at a hidden spot between the building. “And we’re here.”</p>
<p>The scrapyard is a place where old and unused vehicles and a few electronics are thrown away. Some demons and sinners made this place their homes when they got nowhere to go or their homes are being destroyed or being kicked out by others. Specifically, they were a bunch of hobos with nothing left with them.</p>
<p>“Jeezus.” Angel mutters out as the two Spider enters the scrapyard as the kinky one observes the hobos in this place. This is the first time he ever seen a poor demon that are not a violent one like all the shmucks he sees. From a glance, Angel could see the scars or some lost limbs from the demons/sinners living in the place. Something that will not heal. “I thought I have seen worst…” He could pity these poor shmucks.</p>
<p>“Its not every day that you see this and its no surprises.” Aria nods as he walks through the place as the hobos ignore them. “Well, lets go find some junks.”</p>
<p>“I’m right there with ya’.” Angel follows his fellow Spider as they passed through the road.</p>
<p>Soon, Aria stops toward a mountain of scraps and electronic appliances as he grins. “This is where we start.” He then pulls out 4 gloves from his shorts pocket as he puts them on all hands, tugging them firmly while wiggling the fingers to feel the leather fabric hugging it as he looks at Angel. “You can keep on a lookout if you don’t want to get your hands dirty.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, never understand what ya’ need so… mhmm.” Angel smirks playfully. “I’ll watch your ass while ya’ workin’.~”</p>
<p>“Feel free to do so while looking around.” Aria retorts as he looks at the mountain of scraps and junks, walking towards it. “You can never know that sometimes, peace will not be absolute in Hell.”</p>
<p>And so, Angel is on a lookout while smoking some cig while watching Aria rummaging through the pile of scraps and junks as the silver Spider demon skillfully disassemble some parts a microwave, radio, boom box and such, muttering under his breath as is right eye observes the scraps he needed.</p>
<p>“So…” Angel starts as he continues on the lookout while watching Aria doing his task. “What are ya’ build from the junks?”</p>
<p>“A new custom for something or for a trade.” Aria answers as he found some as he places it along with the other junks and parts he found. “Like I said before, I need some things for a certain supplier.”</p>
<p>“Trading, huh?” Angel pouts in thoughts as he glances up, finishing his drag of cig as he dropped the stub on the ground.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Aria is done with his search as he uses his webs to wrapped all the stuff he got like a bag as he hoisted it over his shoulder and walks up to Angel with a nod. “Well, got what I need so lets go.”</p>
<p>“Well well well, what do we have here?” An arrogant voice is heard as the two Spider Demon looks to see 4 thug-looking demons/sinners approaching the duo as they are holding a blunt weapon, chains and some guns. Judging from the clothes, they look like gangsters.</p>
<p>“Two demon lurking in our spot and stealing out junk?” The demon with the same arrogant voice said who is in the middle of the three. He is wearing a cap in backwards on his head with a chain necklace around his neck. He is also wearing a rag pants with a jacket that seems to be stitched together at some area.</p>
<p>“I don’t see any sign that you own this property.” Aria snort as he crosses his second pair of arms. “This is a free stuff to pick.”</p>
<p>“My word, my rules, buddy.” The same demon said, seeming to be the leader.</p>
<p>“Boss.” The other demon, who is wearing a dirty sleeveless shirt and shorts as he is holding a shotgun, starts as he points at Angel. “Isn’t that the slut from that porn studio?”</p>
<p>“Fuck me sideways, its fucking Angel Dust.” The ‘boss’ grins in a lecherous manner as he looks at the sexy Spider Demon up and down, licking his lips. “What are you doing out here? Maybe you are looking for a good time?~”</p>
<p>“I don’t do things for free, toots.” Angel scoffs as he looks at them. “Plus, you look dirty as shit so I am not gonna let you fuck me with your dirty short dicks.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, you’re gonna regret that, bitch.” The boss whistles as he looks behind him and more of his goons comes into the place as they spread out to surround the two Spider Demon with their weapons aim at them. The hobo who is walking around sees this as he heads to the others, yelling at them to hide, which they all did as they didn’t want to get in the crossfire. “What are you gonna do now? If you surrender and come with us, we will be good to you.”</p>
<p>Aria and Angel looks around the gangsters around them, both not feeling intimidated in the slightest as the silver Spider Demon lets out a chuckle. “Do you really think numbers are gonna scare us? You are wrong about that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Angel nods as he gives a smirk. “I deal with shmucks like you all before so don’t you fuckin’ think I am such a hussy bitch.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself then.” The boss sneer as he gestures his hand towards them and his goons marches them slowly while the ones who are surrounding the duo stay in their spot with their guns aimed. “Make sure Angel Dust stays in one piece so I can fuck him, even that other one so we can have all the fun we need.~”</p>
<p>The Spider duo watches the marching gangsters coming at them as Aria huffs, putting his web of goods on the ground as he tilts his head side to side before looking at Angel. “I know you are no pushover, Angel. Show me what you can do.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, I will.” Angel gives a sneering grin as he clenches his fists. “And ya’ can show me yours.~”</p>
<p>“You bet to prove my story is true.” Aria smirks as the two prepares for the fight.</p>
<p>Two Spider Demon against many thugs in the scrapyard, the fight is about to begin…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the long wait for the new chapter.</p>
<p>Things are quite hectic on the past weeks or month due to taking care of my mom, writer's block and laziness.</p>
<p>Update are slow as always.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will be slow as it will take some inspiration on where this will go.</p><p>Comment on what you think.</p><p>Also, google translate, obviously.</p><p>And rating may change depending on how this goes but we'll see.</p><p>Peace out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>